Cher Tamaki (BoyxBoy)
by Mipichi
Summary: Hikaru has a marked French homework, which was assigned one week ago, for tomorrow. The homework's subject, he has to write a letter to an imaginary exchange french student. He is totally horrible at foreign languages. His brother wants him to do it on his own for once; therefore, he can't count on Kaoru for help this time. Who will help him? It's my first story so no flame please!
1. Cher Jean-Pierre Léo

**A/N:**

 **Hi! It's my first fanfic in general and it's about my OTP TamaHika, (if you haven't read the title…) and there is a side pairing which is MoriHaru. I hope you'll enjoy it. I'll make it a one-shot or maybe a two-shot I'm not sure… I don't own OHSHC it all belongs to Bisco Hatori.**

 **Another thing, I apologize if the characters seem OOC, I say it because they might be OOC…**

 **Last thing, since I'm French I'll translate the french words, I'm sorry if my English is not good.**

 **Again, I hope you enjoy! :)**

In Ouran Academy, students were leaving the first year A classroom.

Among those first year students could be seen two redheads with a smaller brunette giggling together, well at least the redheads were laughing while the brunette was frowning at them, keeping on telling them to shut it. That happy, or so, trio was composed of Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, the two identical red-headed twins, and Haruhi Fujioka, the small cross-dressing girl. They were heading to the Third Music Room so they could see the rest of their friends, the Ouran High School Host Club.

This day could be not very different from the other days for the older of the twins if he hadn't a French essay to do for tomorrow. He was very, _very_ , bad when it came to French, or English, or any other foreign language. So, of course, even though the essay was assigned the week before, Hikaru just had to wait for the day before the D-day to even _begin_ thinking about it.

He was _nervous_. Because, not only did he suck at French, but what was even more frightening was the fact that he couldn't count on his own twin, Kaoru, for help.

"I trust you on doing it _alone_ this time." That was what Kaoru told him.

His hosting hours had been just fine even though he kept on reminding himself about this stupid essay.

Eventually, the Host Club's hours had come to an end. He decided that, maybe, it would be more efficient for him to do it all alone in the music room, so he could focus on his essay and only his essay, not on this newly bought video-game he _oh-so_ wanted to try.

"What do you mean 'you haven't done it'?" Kaoru asked him, feeling exasperated by his brother's laziness as the said boy just told him about him writing his essay in the music room. "It's due tomorrow! What were you doing?" he added, frowning.

Hikaru took a deep breath, trying not to shout at his brother, being slightly angry.

"Well, we're _not_ tomorrow I still have time! Don't worry I'll get the limo when I'm done!" he replied to Kaoru.

The younger twin just sighed before saying "Okay, Good luck."

Then Kaoru left with Haruhi and the other members. Hikaru sat on a chair, putting his school things on the table and started working. He couldn't help but wince because he really didn't know how to begin a letter in French, even though they had done a few in class but, _of course_ , he hadn't listened to the lessons. He still tried to come up with something for like 3 minutes until he heard the sound of the door opening. He hissed a bit in surprise but saw it was only Tamaki. The said-boy looked at him, surely surprised to see him here, even though the Host Club was over.

"I'm sorry Hikaru. I just realized I forgot my favorite teddy-bear pencil in here…" Tamaki said, looking over the many tables which were in the music room.

"Ah, yes your pencil. I'm using it." Hikaru replied, holding the teddy-bear pencil up in his hand. He had found it on the table, so, being lazy, he decided to use it, instead of searching for one of his in his own pencil case. Tamaki hurried over him and took the pencil out of his hand.

"You shouldn't use it without my permission!" Tamaki shouted, dramatically like always.

"Yeah, yeah, like I care." Hikaru replied, rolling his eyes. Tamaki whimpered loudly and, as anyone could have guessed, he went immediately to his emo corner. Hikaru rolled his eyes once again and searched for a pen so he could finally begin writing.

He could still hear Tamaki's annoying whimpers though.

"O-only Haruhi and I can use my teddy-bear pencil!" Tamaki said out loud between sniffles.

Of course Haruhi could use it, even though she said herself she didn't want to. Hikaru felt some pain in his chest. Since the two boys were fighting for the small brunette, he couldn't help but feel angry whenever his friend mentioned her. But Haruhi really didn't seem to be interested in anybody at all. Although, recently, she was getting kind of close to Mori-senpai and Hani-senpai. Especially Mori-senpai, surely because of his silent attitude. But that wasn't the point today, he absolutely needed to finish this essay.

Suddenly, something clicked in his head.

"Hey Milord, you're half French, right?" Hikaru asked, ignoring the blonde's last statement. Tamaki looked up at him, with tears still on his cheeks but he didn't look like he was crying anymore.

"Yes, you know it, Hikaru. Why?" he asked frowning.

"Could you help me with something then?" Hikaru asked again. Tamaki headed to the table where Hikaru was supposed to be writing. He looked over the ginger's papers.

"Oh… You have a French essay for tomorrow…" Tamaki mumbled, analyzing the papers. Hikaru nodded.

"Can you help me? I suck at French… And I really don't know how to start this stupid letter." He asked, frowning. He wished he could do things on his own without asking others for help. Tamaki took a sit next to him and suddenly, sparkles seemed to appear all around him.

" **Ne t'en fais pas, mon ami!** **Je vais t'aider!"** Tamaki said dramatically again. Hikaru made a face, couldn't this guy calm down a bit?

"Okay I didn't understand what you said, please stop. You're supposed to help me, not to disturb me even more!" he huffed, getting kind of nervous because the time didn't stop. The longer he talked with this idiot, the less time he had to play this new video-game when he would be done with this damned letter.

"I said 'Don't worry, my friend! I'll help you!' so you don't need to be afraid because Daddy is here to help you!" Tamaki replied, stars noticeable in his eyes. Hikaru looked away from him, blushing and mumbling about how he wasn't afraid of anything.

Eventually, Tamaki decided to become serious and help Hikaru. The ginger started his letter by writing his name and his country. Then he turned to Tamaki.

"I have to imagine an exchange student… I need a french name…" he said, not having any idea how to name his imaginary exchange student. Tamaki thought about it.

"Oh! I know! Name him Jean-Pierre Léo!" he exclaimed, excited. Hikaru tilted his head.

"Eh? Why?" He asked, confused.

"Jean-Pierre Léo is my childhood friend, he was so nice!" The blonde replied, remembering his friend. He was looking at nothing and had a day dreaming look on his face.

Suddenly, he heard Hikaru snicker.

"Hehe, french people have really weird names!" The ginger said, laughing. Tamaki pouted for a second then smiled. Hikaru had never really laughed in front of him, except when the little devil had just pulled a prank on him. But this laugh was…

 _Adorable._

'What did I just think? Hikaru isn't cute!' Tamaki yelled in his head. He decided to shake it off and returned to Hikaru.

"Okay, Hikaru, now, we shall begin with ' **Cher Jean-Pierre Léo…** '" Tamaki begin but Hikaru quickly cut him off.

"Which means?" he asked.

"It means 'Dear Jean-Pierre Léo…'" Tamaki replied, sighing lowly. The blonde knew his younger friend was really bad at French. He just wasn't aware of how horrible Hikaru was at foreign languages. The red-head nodded, writing it down on his paper.

"Right! Now you have to present yourself!" Tamaki said, smiling.

They continued like that until Hikaru was reaching the end of the letter. It was very annoying to be working, but, Hikaru liked that he got to talk more seriously with the Host Club's president. Not that he would admit it to anyone. Not even himself. But it was nice. Tamaki felt the same way, he was really glad to see a more serious side of his younger friend. He was also very happy that he was able to help his friend.

"Okay… Now, what do I write to end it?" Hikaru asked kind of tired. They had been working for an hour and a half now and this amount of French wore him out.

"Hm… You can end it with ' **Je t'embrasse** ' it means 'I kiss you' literally, it can be the equivalent of 'lots of kisses'…" Tamaki replied. Hikaru blushed a bit as he wrote those 3 words down. He didn't know why but he couldn't keep himself from blushing. 'Ugh… I feel like a school girl blushing like that! Get a hold of yourself Hikaru, it's just a sentence!" he told himself and his blushing faded away as he finished with writing ' **Hitachiin Hikaru'** at the end.

Both of them sighed loudly in relief.

"Finally! I couldn't take it anymore!" Hikaru exclaimed, happy he was done. Then, he turned to Tamaki and added " Thank you, Milord, if you weren't here I would still be thinking of how to start!" Hikaru grinned at the blonde, blushing, he wasn't the one to thank people so easily. Tamaki smiled at him in return.

"I'm glad you are done! But…" Tamaki replied not finishing his sentence. The ginger tilted his head.

"You didn't thank me the right way~" he finished. Hikaru turned as red as his hair as he thought of a very inappropriate way to 'thank' his friend. Tamaki blinked as he noticed Hikaru was red and uneasy.

"I just want you to say 'Thank you' in French, that's all!" Tamaki said, unaware of what Hikaru was thinking. The said-boy sighed in relief and looked at his friend and smirked.

" **Merci** , Milord." Tamaki smiled.

" **De rien** , Hikaru." The ginger grinned, because he now knew it just meant 'You're welcome, Hikaru.'

Suddenly, he looked at his watch and gasped.

"Oh damn, we should go back home! Kaoru is surely worried about me!" Hikaru exclaimed as Tamaki gasped as well.

Hikaru put his things back in his schoolbag and they both headed somewhere outside where they could wait for their drivers to come. As their drivers arrived, Hikaru was about to get into his limo, when a hand grabbed softly his arm. He looked up to see Tamaki.

"Hikaru, just before we go back home, I wanted to tell you, if you need someone for your French homework, I'll always be here. **Au revoir** , Hikaru." Tamaki winked at Hikaru, making the red-head blush slightly. But he still grinned back at him.

" **Au revoir** , Milord. **Merci**." He said goodbye to Tamaki as well before his driver decide to finally take him in the limo to drive him home.

At home, to his relief, Kaoru didn't yell at him for being really late but hugged him because he was happy his brother had done an essay without his help. Little did Kaoru know, the more devilish of the two did get help, just not from his twin.

He finally got to try his new video-game but, strangely, he couldn't really focus on it. The game was great but…

 _All he was thinking about was Tamaki's wink destined for him._

And he didn't know _why_.

 **A/N: There, the first chapter is here, I think I'll actually do a second chapter (Because I really wanted to get them to kiss XD). I hope you liked this first chapter and that the plot is not overused or anything, but I really wanted to write a TamaHika it is my favorite couple and they're so rare it's a shame but I can understand why people don't get it XD Also I made sure that every French words were translated without having to put a note in the middle of the chapter, I think it ruins it a bit like that. If there are words you don't understand you can just ask me :)**

 **One last thing, Jean-Pierre Léo is a real character, but he only appears in the Ouran game on DS and Playstation.**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. Je m'appelle Hitachiin Hikaru

**A/N : Here's the 2** **nd** **chapter ! It's a bit shorter than the first one. There will be another chapter, which will be the last and it'll be a bit longer. So in the end, it will be a three-shot, which is already very amazing for me since I tend to rush things XD I still don't own OHSHC sadly and I again apologize if my writing is bad or if I make mistakes, I still you'll enjoy it :)**

Hikaru woke up the next morning feeling less nervous than yesterday. Since Tamaki helped him with his letter, he didn't have to fright a bad mark. But the hard thing would be, telling Kaoru about him getting help from the Host Club's King. The older twin didn't like to lie to his brother, he didn't really care about the others, _but_ Kaoru deserved to know the truth. While it didn't seem so scary for anyone else to tell their sibling they hadn't done their homework alone, it was _really_ a big deal for Hikaru.

He could hear the sound of water running from somewhere, meaning Kaoru was already awake and was taking a shower. Hikaru sighed as he tried to plan how he would tell his brother he hadn't done on his own. But before he could, he heard a buzzing sound.

His phone. Someone had texted him. He checked it up and read the name on his phone. ' **Tamaki** ' it said. His eyes widened a little, the blonde never really texted him often, only when he needed help with the club members' costumes. He looked even more surprised when he read the message the Host Club's King had sent him.

' _Hey Hikaru, How about we hang out together after school? :D'_ could be seen on the small screen.

'Why would he want to hang out with _me_? What about _Haruhi_?' Hikaru thought, confused.

A few days ago, Tamaki would have killed to spend more and more time with Haruhi. But it seemed like something had changed after what happened yesterday. Eh so, Tamaki wanted to hang out with him? Quite frankly, he wanted it too. So, why not?

' _Sure, why not? How about we hang out at my estate? ;)_ ' He texted back.

He didn't know if Tamaki's grandmother was nearby right now. Thus, he thought it would be more careful to spend time with Tamaki at his mansion. Shizue Suoh, Tamaki's grandmother, was very cold towards Tamaki and she sure didn't seem to be a fan of homosexuality.

' _Homosexuality_? Why do I think of that?' Hikaru blushed slightly embarrassed by his own thoughts but it faded away when he noticed Tamaki's answer which was, of course:

' _Sure! See you at the club today! :D'_

Hikaru smiled and texted back ' _Great, see you too :)_ '.

The ginger stared at his phone, obviously daydreaming, without even _realizing_ it.

Well, at least until a familiar voice called him.

"Hikaru! You should get ready!" Kaoru exclaimed, startling his brother involuntary. "Oh, sorry, are you okay?" the younger twin asked, feeling a bit guilty.

He had seen Hikaru daydreaming, and he had to admit that a daydreaming Hikaru was a funny and unusual Hikaru.

"No, you just startled me, that's all…" the older twin replied, frowning. He didn't want to go to school…

'But… I won't be able to hang out with Tamaki if I don't go to school today…" he thought. That made him immediately eager to go to school, which was surprising Kaoru immensely.

"Did someone text you?" the calmer brother asked, slightly amused with Hikaru's attitude.

Hikaru looked at Kaoru, surprised he guessed so quickly. But… they were _twins_ after all. And close ones for that matter.

"Yeah, by the way, I'll hang out with Tamaki here after the Host Club…" he replied, making his brother chuckle. Hikaru frowned at Kaoru's laughing. "What?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"'Tamaki'? Really? No 'Milord'? Not even honorifics?" Kaoru replied between giggles.

"Ugh…I don't see why I should call him 'Milord' anymore, he is our friend, and he even helped me yest-" Hikaru quickly covered his mouth with his hand, ashamed. It really was too hard to keep secrets from Kaoru.

The said-boy stopped laughing and faked an innocent smile as a dark aura seemed to appear all around him.

"What, Hikaru? Something you're not telling me?" Kaoru asked Hikaru with that same smile on his face.

Hikaru gulped, slightly afraid of his brother's reaction to what he had to say. Even though, Kaoru seemed to already know what happened yesterday.

"T-Tamaki…helped me with the French essay…" he said, looking down at his feet. "I'm sorry… I just _really_ suck at French, Kaoru… I couldn't do it on my own… Tamaki just appeared at the right moment and he helped me…" he tried to intimidate his brother with fake teary eyes, the expression which, to Tamaki's mind, could be pulled of only by true hosts.

"Okay." Was Kaoru's reply.

The older twin looked at his brother, shocked. It was the first time Kaoru actually reacted positively to his fake teary eyes.

"You're not mad?" Hikaru quickly asked, smiling widely.

"I'm a bit upset that you couldn't do it on your own…" Kaoru began, making his twin pout. He continued with a sweet smile.

"But… I'm happy you are finally opening up a little more… so it's alright… But next time…" Kaoru got closer, grabbed Hikaru's face and pinched his cheeks hard, making his older brother whine slightly in pain. "Do it on your own, when I say 'do it on your own'~" Kaoru pulled away from Hikaru, smirking devilishly.

Hikaru rubbed on his slightly sore cheeks.

"I swear Haruhi is wrong when she says _I'm_ the meaner one…" he grumbled as he glared at his twin.

"Speaking of Haruhi… you _do_ remember that tomorrow we are throwing a little party for Mori-senpai's birthday after the Host Club? Did you get him something?" Kaoru asked, slightly doubtful. His brother wasn't the one to remember birthday dates.

"How come _Haruhi_ makes you think of _Mori-senpai_?" Hikaru replied, ignoring most of Kaoru's question.

"Answer my questions…" Kaoru said but quickly guessed as he saw his brother looking away from him, in shame. He mentally face palmed at his twin.

The younger twin looked at the clock and said: "We'll talk about it later… We gotta get prepared." As he grabbed his brother so they could get changed.

The lessons were boring as usual, but what was different was the fact that, for the first time, Hikaru didn't feel nervous as he gave his letter to the teacher. Very often, the teacher would guess that Hikaru had copied on his brother and so they would both get a bad mark. That was one of the main reasons why Kaoru wanted for Hikaru to do his homework alone for once. Then, Kaoru wanted for Hikaru to try and get better at French as well. But who cared anyway now? He had given his letter to his teacher and he hadn't copied on his brother so this time he would surely get a better mark than usual; _thanks to Tamaki._

The ginger couldn't help but anticipate the moment when they would be together by themselves. He didn't really focus on getting a gift for Mori-senpai actually. All he could think of was _Tamaki._

When the Host Club's hours were over, he was about to leave with Tamaki when Kaoru stopped him.

"I'll keep Hani-senpai company Hikaru today, since Mori-senpai will spend the evening with Haruhi, have fun with Milord!" he told Hikaru and he added whispering urgently into his ear:" Don't forget to get a present for Mori-senpai!" Hikaru nodded, not really caring. But, Mori-senpai was his friend so he _had_ to get him a gift. Tomorrow would be his _birthday_ after all.

"Come on, **mon ami**!" Tamaki grabbed him by the arm as he shouted dramatically.

As soon as they arrived at the Hitachiin Estate, Tamaki greeted the maids and the butlers happily. Hikaru decided for them to head to his room so they could be alone. They both sat on Hikaru and Kaoru's bed. The blonde sighed, seeming very content today.

" **Je suis tellement content qu'on passe du temps ensemble, Hikaru!** " Tamaki exclaimed in French, making the ginger glare at him. He already had had enough of it. Since they were in Hikaru's limo, the King couldn't close his mouth for one second and what was even more annoying, the twin didn't understand what his friend was saying at all.

"Just because we worked on a French essay yesterday doesn't mean I'm an expert at French now, so stop talking in French! I don't understand anything you're saying!" Hikaru exclaimed, annoyed but then regretted it as he saw tears forming in Tamaki's eyes.

"I-I just said…'I-I'm so happy that we are spending time together, Hikaru!'" the blonde said between sniffles.

'For the first time, I feel bad for making him cry…' Hikaru said, frowning. He could feel his heart pounding faster than usual, he only got this feeling when he was near Haruhi. "I-I'm sorry, French is just difficult for me… and, you know how I am… My temper always gets the best of me…" he tried to apologize but, it wasn't easy to say sorry when you were Hikaru.

"Aw you're so _sweet_ Hikaru! I accept your apologies!"

Hikaru sighed but still smiled. Tamaki really _did_ change his attitude fast, didn't he?

They spent the whole evening playing video-games and chatting. It was a simple bonding-time between two friends.

But neither of them could deny the little butterflies they felt in their stomach.

 **A/N: I try really hard to make their love bloom naturally… I hope you liked it really, this pairing is so rare they need some love. And if there is still some French words you didn't understand just ask me,** 'Je m'appelle Hitachiin Hikaru' **means** 'My name is Hitachiin Hikaru' **. I won't write a lemon, my describing skills are so close to none it would be a sorry excuse for a lemon if I did write one XD (And, really, having them do that only at the third chapter would be unrealistic), last chapter will be up next week, normally.**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


	3. Je t'embrasse

**A/N:** **I still don't own OHSHC, it belongs to Bisco Hatori…**

 **I hope Hikaru's not too OOC in this chapter, to my mind he seems like the one to get easily excited because of a good mark in a subject he isn't good at XD And I also have a sort of headcanon of him being the anxious twin (even though, Kaoru's the one thinking too much XD)**

 **I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

Ranka could see his daughter had been acting very strangely since she woke up.

She couldn't stop smiling, Haruhi wasn't really a person who smiled often but this morning she was looking very happy.

Of course she was happy, because it was Mori-senpai's birthday, the two of them had gotten pretty close recently. It could explain the fact that Haruhi seemed to be happier on his birthday than on any other host's birthday. The birthday before was Tamaki's, on April 8th. They all had a great time, but Haruhi hadn't been as excited as she was now. She packed her gift and put it in her schoolbag, carefully.

"Is there a reason why you seem so cheerful this morning? ~" Ranka asked her, slightly teasing her. His sweet little girl was always so serious so, of course seeing her day dreaming with a giant smile on her face made him both happy and confused.

Haruhi looked at her father and blinked. She also had a soft blush coloring her cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about… I haven't changed from yesterday to this morning…" she shrugged, looking away a bit embarrassed. She was about to leave her house to head to Ouran Academy, but she was stopped by her father's strong grip on her shoulders.

"Please! Tell me Ha-ru-hiii! I'm your father, I have the right to know!" Ranka whined like a kid asking his parents to buy him a new toy.

Haruhi sighed, a bit annoyed by her father's whines.

'Just like Tamaki-senpai…' this thought almost made her giggle.

"Dad, I'll tell you tonight when you and I are back home, I really don't have time right now, I need to get going." She said, pleading. Ranka nodded and smiled, letting his daughter leave for school.

* * *

"You _do_ realize I've told you many times to find Mori-senpai a present?!" Kaoru exclaimed, angry with his twin. He couldn't get that Hikaru just spent his evening chatting and playing with Tamaki and didn't even think of Mori-senpai's birthday. He had told him a lot more times than he could count that he had to find him something, because Mori-senpai was their friend.

But Hikaru, being Hikaru, never liked to assume things.

"Hey, it's not my fault! Stop yelling!" The older twin replied, a lot louder than Kaoru. The said-boy sighed in annoyance.

"You're the one yelling, Hikaru. And it's about time you learn that it's not always anyone else's fault." The younger twin replied, calmly, trying to avoid an argument.

"I _know_ it can be my fault!" Hikaru argued back.

' _Liar._ ' Kaoru thought.

"Just, this time it's not my fault I forgot to buy Mori-senpai a gift!" Hikaru added.

Kaoru sighed in defeat.

"Look, you're lucky this time." At his brother's statement, Hikaru blinked, slightly confused.

"I've bought two plushies for him, afraid you'd forget. Let's just say you've bought one and I bought the other." Kaoru put the gifts for Mori-senpai out of his schoolbag to show the plushies to his twin.

Both were adorable, one was a small black panther and the other one was a cute little gray mouse. It was strange that those two plushies seemed to remind Hikaru of Mori-senpai and Haruhi. The older ginger decided to take the panther. He smiled weakly at his twin.

"Thanks Kaoru…what would I do without you?" he asked sincerely. It seemed like he always had to depend on someone, and quite frankly, he didn't know if he liked that or not.

"Absolutely nothing Hikaru~" Kaoru replied, snickering as Hikaru elbowed and mumbled a 'shut up' but, the older twin was laughing as well.

"Well, now that we both got a gift, we should get prepared for school!" The younger twin exclaimed, dragging his twin with him. The older brother groaned saying something about his brother always ruining the mood.

School had been boring until the last lesson, which was French.

"I'm going to give you your letters back." The teacher said, making Hikaru freak out in his head.

'Oh damn…What if she knows I got help from Tamaki? What if Tamaki has tricked me and made me write wrong things? What if the teacher reads my crappy letter in front of everyone to make fun of my nonexistent French skills? What if I get a bad mark? I can't afford to do so! Tamaki had to help me properly, right? _Right?!_ ' All those questions were running through his head.

If there was one difference between the twins that only them, and maybe Haruhi, knew of, it was that even if Kaoru was known for being the one to think a bit too much, _Hikaru_ was the one to get nervous very easily. Especially when it came to subjects he wasn't good at or when it came to other people.

"Hitachiin Kaoru, excellent as always. Fujioka Haruhi, very good." The teacher gave them their letters and then headed to Soga Kazukiyo to give him his work as well.

"Hey, Haruhi what did you get?" Hikaru asked her, with a nervous glint in his voice. Haruhi blinked.

"I got an A. Hikaru, don't be nervous, you just have to work hard." She replied bluntly, trying to calm him down but it just made him even more nervous.

"K-Kaoru? What did you get?" The older twin asked his brother, almost shaking as he looked at the teacher walking around the classroom.

"Eh? I got an A+, calm down Hikaru I'm sure you did just fine." Kaoru smiled at him.

Hikaru didn't have the time to be nervous anymore as the teacher appeared in front of him, startling him.

"Hitachiin Hikaru, better than last time. Stay brave." The woman said as she gave him his homework. He looked at it and squealed loudly.

"I-I GOT A B! DID YOU HEAR IT, KAORU?! I GOT A B!" He was so happy and relieved that he hadn't realized everyone was looking at him because of his squealing.

"Yes, everyone has heard it Hikaru." His twin face palmed.

"Ah…Sorry Ma'am…" he looked down, in embarrassment. The teacher just giggled a bit.

"It's okay, I won't say anything this time." She replied, and Hikaru sighed in relief.

'Thank God, my French teacher is nice…' He thought.

Suddenly, he realized something.

'I have to thank Tamaki…'

He decided he'd do it as soon as he'd see him.

The school was now over, except for the Host Club, who had decided to throw a party for Mori-senpai's birthday.

The whole party was nice. It wasn't as fun and as dynamic as it was at Tamaki's birthday party, but it was fine. They all had a good time, chatting, eating sweets and even singing (Actually, only Hani-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru and obviously Tamaki _did_ sing). They all gave Mori-senpai their present.

At the end of the party, Haruhi stood up suddenly.

"Er… There's something Mori-senpai and I have to say before we all get back home…" she confessed as Mori-senpai stood up as well. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"We're dating." He said, not really surprising Hani-senpai and Kyouya.

" _I knew it_! I just knew Mori-senpai wanted to take my role as Haruhi's father! MORI-SENPAIIII HOW COULD YOU?" Tamaki whined, trying to separate Mori-senpai and Haruhi from each other.

"Let go of me, senpai, you're not my father. One father is more than enough." Haruhi said bluntly, making Tamaki go to his emo corner.

Kaoru got up with Hikaru, smirking at the new couple.

"Congratulations!~" They both said in sync, making Mori-senpai smile.

Haruhi smiled as well and hugged her boyfriend quickly.

"Haru-chan and Takashi are so cute together!~" Hani-senpai exclaimed, really happy for the new couple.

Kyouya congratulated them as well and immediately got back to writing whatever on his notebook.

As the twins got back home, Kaoru decided to continue reading a book he was currently reading.

Hikaru didn't know what to do. All he could think of was the fact that Haruhi and Mori-senpai together didn't hurt him at all. He was supposed to be in love with Haruhi, yet, seeing her with another guy didn't hurt him. Actually, the only times Hikaru was jealous was when _Tamaki_ was near Haruhi. His eyes widened.

'Tamaki! I didn't thank him for the letter!' He thought, guilty.

 _Guilt._

A feeling Hikaru has almost never experienced. It seemed like, since the French homework episode, he couldn't think normally when he was thinking about the Host Club's King. He had never felt so eager to see him since the past few days. Could it be that…

Hikaru was in love with Tamaki?

It could easily explain the fact that he got jealous only when Tamaki was around Haruhi and not when another member approached the brunette.

'But…Kaoru told me I am in love with _Haruhi_ …' He thought, totally confused.

That was when he realized it.

 _Kaoru had been wrong_.

Kaoru was always the one to jump to conclusions without even knowing if his conclusions were true or logic. So, he could have easily mistaken a possible jealousy towards Tamaki for his jealousy towards _Haruhi_.

Hikaru groaned, he wasn't the one to overthink things like those.

'Well… It makes sense… It's thanks to Tamaki that I have friends now, other than Kaoru…' But there was one thing bothering him a lot. Not the fact that they were two boys. But Tamaki seemed to be in love with Haruhi or at least he had a crush on her.

But since Haruhi and Mori-senpai were together now it didn't really matter. Hikaru always got a chance.

'My…I'm _really_ in love with that idiot…' He thought, smiling at the thought of hugging him like Haruhi did to Mori-senpai earlier at the club.

Hikaru decided to confess his feelings to Tamaki, he wasn't really the one to wait. He wanted to tell the blonde how he felt by sending him a letter.

'Since when have I become this sentimental?' The ginger thought face palming but he began writing anyway.

As he finished writing, he reread his letter one last time.

' **Cher Tamaki,**

Yes you really thought I would write you a whole letter in French. Sorry to disappoint you, but it's not the point.

First off, **merci beaucoup.** Thanks to you I got a B for that letter we wrote together.

Then, I want to tell you something more…personal.

You see, since that day, when you helped me with my homework, I've come to realize something.

 **Je t'aime Tamaki.** Yes, Tamaki, I love you; more than I should.

I would really want for you to consider it as soon as you read this.

I'd like to receive my answer quickly, so think about it seriously, please.

 **Je t'embrasse** ,

Hikaru.'

Yes, it was good enough for Hikaru. He gave the letter to one of his maids so she could send him to Tamaki the fastest possible.

He couldn't help but feel really nervous during the whole night. Even having Kaoru's arms wrapped around him couldn't calm him and so he fell asleep a lot later than he usually did.

He felt nervous during school and Host Club as well, because Tamaki didn't even glance at him.

'I'm sure he'll reject me…' Hikaru thought, feeling sad. Maybe he should've waited a bit before confessing his feelings to the blonde.

The Host Club was now over, Hikaru told his brother not to wait for him because he forgot something in the music room.

"I'll get the limo as soon as I find this thing." he said, making Kaoru nod in understanding.

He went to the music room once again and saw Tamaki. He blushed as he tried to imagine their dialogue.

"I…I've got the letter…" Tamaki began, looking everywhere but at Hikaru. The said-boy looked down, trying to hide his growing blush on his face.

He suddenly felt arms wrapping around his waist. He hissed in surprise.

' _T-Tamaki is hugging me_?!' The ginger thought, completely shocked.

" **Moi aussi, je t'aime** , Hikaru." The blonde added, smiling at the younger boy in his arms.

"W-what about _Haruhi_?!" Hikaru asked, not believing Tamaki's words.

"I've…never felt anything more than fatherly love for her…" The Host Club's King replied, leaning down and making the gap between their lips smaller and smaller.

Hikaru smiled shyly, wrapped his arms around Tamaki's neck and closed his eyes, letting the older boy kiss him softly.

It was a chaste and sweet kiss that made both of them feel butterflies in their stomach. As Tamaki pulled slowly away from Hikaru, the two guys smiled at each other and grabbed each other's hand.

They left the music room, holding hands, fingers intertwined and smiling with a light blush on their cheeks.

Neither of the boys would've guessed that it could only take a French homework to fall in love.

 **A/N:** **Okay so this is the end, I know it was rushed but I'll blame Hikaru, he is an impatient person XD And they kissed! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter, it would mean a lot to me, because there are not enough TamaHika stories and also because my writing is strange XD**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
